


Untitled

by lsdme



Category: Generation Kill, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsdme/pseuds/lsdme





	Untitled

No title, No beta, No proofreading, Probably tons of errors - just 1400 words of porn for a girl who wanted it.

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=ofocnr)

Dean sees them sit down next to him at the bar. He nods at the man closest to him with a perfunctory greeting before going back to his beer. It was a long drive, so Dean just closes his eyes and takes another drink trying to forget how many more miles he has to go before he meets back up with Sammy.

“Two beers,” one of the guys next to him yells to the bartender holding up two fingers.

Dean glances up at the mirror behind the bar. The one ordering beers is tall and blond, military, Dean thinks. His gaze settles on the man sitting next to himself, shorter, Dean’s height probably from how well they’re matched sitting. His hair is slightly longer than the blond man’s but he still has that look; ex-military.

“You guys Military?” Dean decides to ask, turning to look at them face on instead of using the mirror.

The man next to him smiles. “Marines,” he says.

“My old man was a Marine,” Dean tells them. “Always made him proud to be a part of it.”

“I’m Nate,” the man says, reaching a hand out to shake Dean’s. “This is Brad,” he says, nodding towards the blond with his head. Brad grunts in acknowledgement, tipping his beer back.

“How could you tell?” Nate asks as he brings his beer up to his mouth; his lips pressing against the mouth of the bottle.

“Some things you just know,” Dean says before getting up. “Got to hit the head,” he tells them.  
___

When he gets back, both Brad and Nate are talking quietly. Nate’s sitting facing the bar while Brad is turned toward him, legs bracketing Nate’s body.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Brad hand sitting at the top of Nate’s thigh, slowly moving back and forth.

Dean can’t hear what they’re saying to each other, but he’s watching them in the mirror. Their movements are slow, like they wouldn’t be noticed if you weren’t paying close attention. But Dean is. There’s something about him that he can’t stop watching.

Nate leans against Brad, resting his hand on the two inches of seat visible between Brad’s legs. Slowly Brad rocks his hips forward as Nate raises his hand a little to offer some friction. Dean licks his lips watching this scene from both next to him and through the mirror.

As if on cue both of them turn their heads and look straight at Dean.

“I think someone’s taken an interest in you Nate,” Brad says, staring right at Dean.

“Is that so?” Nate quirks his head to the side looking Dean up and down.

Dean’s looking back and forth between them, his mouth becoming drier by the second. “Hey man,” he starts, “I don’t want to move in on your territory.”

Brad’s mouth lilts up as he and Nate meet each other’s eyes in the mirror. Dean goes back and forth between them, he can tell they’re having some sort of conversation without speaking. Then Dean hears Brad’s voice cut through. “Do you want him?” he asks. Nate grabs Brad’s hand that’s been resting on his thigh this whole time and moves it to his crotch, pressing forward into it. Dean feels his eyes go wide and his mouth drop open, shifting on his stool.

“What do you say Dean?” Nate says, finally including him in their conversation.

Dean’s eyes go straight to Nate’s lips. Fuck, he thinks, getting a mental image of Nate on his knees, lips stretched around his dick. He means to tell them yes, but he can’t find his voice so he just nods slowly, shifting imperceptibly closer. Nate grabs Dean’s hand, sliding it along side Brad’s between his legs.

“Was that a ‘yes’?” he asks, pulling Dean closer to him. “I want to hear you say it.”

Dean closes his eyes, trying to concentrate but it’s hard with both Nate and Brad’s hands pushing his against the hard line of Nate’s dick. He opens them seeing Brad inches from him, his eyebrow arched up in challenge.

“Yes.”  
__________

“Oh fuck me,” Dean growls out as Nate runs his tongue from the base of his dick all the way to the tip.

“Maybe later,” Brad says, pinning Dean’s hands above his head. “But now Nate’s going to suck you off.”

Dean inhales sharply as Nate’s mouth closes around him right as Brad’s mouth crashes down on his. Brad is straddling Nate as he kneels on the floor in front of Dean, his crotch coming up to the back of Nate’s head so that every time Nate pulls back he makes contact with Brad.

The assault on Dean’s body leaves him shaking, and he knows his knees would’ve buckled by now if Brad wasn’t holding him up.

Nate moans around Dean causing him to jerk forward with the vibration. He pulls off, looking up at Dean, lips swollen and red. “Don’t come yet,” he says, shifting back to lean against Brad’s legs. “When you come it’s going to be inside of me. And Brad here,” he runs reaches back a little to run his hands up Brad’s sides, “is going to have his fingers up your ass.”

Dean can feel his heart beating in his throat as Nate turns around, reaching up to undo Brad’s pants. He was the only one who still had any clothes on, but Nate was taking care of that now. When Nate takes Brad in his mouth his eyes fall closed, bliss reading all across his face. Dean watches the way Brad strokes the side of Nate’s head as they thrust and move together. He can see everything between them like this; they’re so comfortable together, tender.

When the blush starts creeping up Brad’s chest Dean begins to stroke himself slowly, just enough so he can feel it. A small groan escapes his lips, mouth parting. Brad opens his eyes, looking at him as if he forgot he was there. “What are you waiting for?” he asks Dean, looking down at the slope of Nate’s back. Dean leans down to follow the line of Brad’s eyes with his hand, watching the way Nate’s muscles flex under him.

Kneeling down behind Nate, Dean grabs the lube off the table next to them, pouring some on his fingers. He meets Brad’s eyes again as he slowly circles Nate’s hole with his finger before gently pushing in. Dean’s moving his finger cautiously in and out, adding more lube to slide in another finger.

Nate continues to work Brad, his hands gripping his hips tight as he uses them for leverage to push back against Dean’s fingers. The next minute Brad comes, Nate holds him there not letting him go until he’s swallowed it all. His mouth comes off with an obscene pop as Brad runs his thumb along his lower lip catching some of his release that Nate didn’t get and licks it off his thumb.

“How do you feel,” Brad asks him, kneeling down so he’s on Nate and Dean’s level.

“Like I’m on fire.”

Dean curls his fingers that are still inside Nate as he says it sending a ripple of shocks through his frame.

“Is he ready?” Brad asks Dean without breaking eye contact with Nate.

“Yes,” they both say causing Brad to smile.

When Dean pushes into Nate he doesn’t think he’s ever felt so good in his life. He’s so fucking tight, but he takes it, stretching naturally around him. Dean’s rolling his hips, filling Nate with each thrust as Brad kneels behind him, arms coming around either side of Dean’s torso to hold onto Nate’s hips.

Dean’s lost in the sounds Nate is making that he’s surprised when he feels two of Brad’s fingers enter him going straight for the prostate without any preamble.

“JESUS FUCK,” he yells, his rhythm breaking with the added sensation.

“Don’t stop now,” Brad tells him. “Look at him he’s almost there. Fuck it’s beautiful,” he whispers in Dean’s ear.

His eyes roam over Nate’s body, sweaty, breath coming fast. He’s mumbling incoherently, just bits of words here and there. The only thing that’s clear is the “Brad” that falls from his lips.

“Touch him,” Brad orders.

The moment Dean’s hand closes around Nate’s dick, Brad changes the rhythm of his fingers, moving them faster, hitting his spot harder. Dean’s letting his hand move with the momentum of his body as he thrusts inward. Suddenly Nate clenches around him, his body stilling as he comes in streams over Dean’s hand.

As Nate’s jerking, Brad presses one last time and the combined sensations of Nate clenching around him and Brad’s fingers jolt through his body like he’s been electrocuted.

His orgasm hits him like a train, spilling into Nate as Brad forcefully holds him upright.

“Aren’t you glad you said yes?”

_______

  
Dean can feel himself being roused from sleep by the noise coming from the other side of the room. His whole body has that delicious ache to it that only comes after being fucked, and hard. He stays where he is though, not moving, so he can listen to what Brad and Nate are saying to each other. Whatever they’re saying though is too low for Dean to make out. Fuck. He wishes he was looking at them and could see the way Nate’s mouth moves when he speaks. Dean lets his eyes close again as he remembers the way Nate’s lips looked as they took all of him in his mouth, base to tip.

He’s knocked out of his revelry by a deep grumbling laugh coming from Brad’s chest. A moment later he hears Nate exhale and gasp. Dean’s trying to keep his breathing even so they don’t know he’s awake; he wants to hear what they’re like together when they’re alone. He’s trying to picture it in his head when there’s a slap and Nate is groaning.

“Just like that, Sir,” Brad tells him, his breath coming in quick pants.

Dean’s dick is starting to stir beneath the sheet he’s covered in. As slowly as he can he moves his hand to the side so he can touch himself, running his thumb experimentally over the tip. The headboard on the bed next to him hits the wall with a thump and both Nate and Brad let out a small laugh.

“Hold it still, Sergeant,” Nate tells him. He hears Brad’s hand grip the wood of the headboard. Dean can practically see the muscles in Brad’s arms and back holding on for dear life as thrusts into Nate, his balls slapping against Nate’s body in quick succession. Both of them groan as the rhythm shifts. Dean’s stroking himself slowly, still trying not to give himself away.

“Brad…Brad,” Nate starts repeating over and over again, soon it’s just mumbles as Brad pushes one last time and they both moan low. Silence racks the room as they jerk through their orgasms.

Dean freezes, working to control his breathing.

“We know you’re awake,” Nate says louder than he was speaking before.

When Dean rolls his head to look at them they’re still in the same position they were just fucking each other in. Nate is on his back with his legs tightly wrapped around Brad’s waist. Brad is still in him, his hands gripping the headboard as he rests his forehead against Nate’s. Neither of them is looking at Dean.

Brad angles his face down to kiss Nate, their tongues only briefly grazing each other. “I’m going to hop in the shower,” he tells Nate. When he pulls out, Nate exhales, slumping down on the bed.

Dean follows Brad with his eyes as he climbs off the bed, running a hand down the side of Nate’s face. Looking up at Dean he starts to walk toward the bathroom, watching him like he’s starving. Dean swallows hard, unable to look away from him.

At the door of the bathroom Brad turns around, quirking an eyebrow at Dean. “You coming?”


End file.
